


Dancing on my own

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: [Title based on the same song by Robyn]They dated during their high school days, but several situations made them break up. Even though he wishes he could, Vil is not ready to move on yet.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please have that in mind. I'm open to any corrections.

Vil checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before heading out. He’d chosen a very discrete outfit this time, a pair of skinny jeans with a hoodie on, a pair of sunglasses and a cap. It wasn’t something he wore often but he wanted to blend in without people noticing him.

He headed towards his destination, the Magift Stadium.

It’d been sometime since he saw a match live, but today they were playing the finals and the local team was on, he was free tonight too, so why not?

He sighed deeply, he felt pathetic.

It’d been four years since he stopped going to the NRC campus. Three since he graduating, just under three since he started his university studies, and bit over two and a half since he moved to the Afterglow Savannah.

He arrived to the stadium and quietly went to his seat. Several people stared at him but he prayed it was only for his looks and not because they recognized him.

It had been four years since he broke up with Leona too. Well, ‘ _break up_ ’ was a strong word, they weren’t even actually dating, but he couldn’t deny there was something between them. They decided to end whatever relationship they had when they finished their third year. He did it, actually. Leona seemed reluctant to agree at first, but in he had no choice but accept it.

It really was for the best. Leona was a prince and he was a performer, that relationship wasn’t going to prosper.

Yet, they still saw each other a few times after that. They traveled around the world for their thesis, so whenever they happened to meet along the way they’d get together and act as if they hadn’t ended what they had. It happened a lot, and Vil couldn’t deny that he even planned it a few times. That was until he saw on the news about the engagement of the Second Prince of the Afterglow Savanna and a noble lady from a neighbour country.

To say he was devastated was an understatement, but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Leona was a prince and Vil was a performer. Leona had to fulfill his duties and Vil couldn’t have a private life because oh his job. They simply were not supposed to be together –what they had was a mere high school fling, nothing more.

After that, he made sure they wouldn’t cross paths again. He didn’t want Leona to try to explain things, he already knew the reason why. And that was exactly what happened. Leona never said anything about it. Next time they saw each other was at graduation and they both acted as if they were regular classmates. Neither Vil asked about it, nor Leona explained. It was for the best, right?

He later found out that their marriage was postponed until Leona finished his University studies. But that didn’t change anything, what they had was over and they both had to continue with their lives.

However fate worked in weird ways, and for some reason or another they ended up at the same college. He also moved to Leona’s homeland because of his job. So even though he tried to stay away from the man, it was nearly impossible not to see him everywhere. Especially when he was the prince and a famous pro athlete.

He really tried stay away and yet he was currently at the stadium looking at Leona play. Pathetic, right?

Truth to be told, he could’t stop thinking about him. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. They weren’t meant to be together, but his heart ached every time he saw his face. Love? No, of course it wasn’t that. An obsession maybe, or an infatuation?– he didn’t know, but it had become a problem for him.

That’s why he’d finally taken the decision of leaving the country. He had to end things, for real this time. Deep inside he still wanted a closure with Leona, which is why he’d come to the game, but he knew it was almost impossible.

Leona’s team ended up winning, all because of him. Vil felt a warmth sensation flow all over him. One of the few things Leona had always enjoyed was playing magift, so Vil was happy he was finally working hard for his dreams, and it was better because he was succeeding.

He thought about going to the field to congratulate him, it was the first time he played a final as a pro athlete, and _he won_ , so he wanted to at least say something. Tell him how proud he was, that he was amazing, that had so much potential; but when he saw his fiancée approach him, he stopped on his tracks, only watching the scene from afar.

Leona stood in the middle with his team surrounding him as they cheered on. Ruggie was there too. He didn’t play professionally but still helped Leona. The fiancée approached him and kissed him, not caring others were watching, not caring they were in public and people were taking pictures. Vil felt a pang on his heart. He had an image to maintain, so things like that were impossible for him. But there she was, all smiley and happy, a truly noble and elegant girl.

She was a nice girl, he met her at the NRC graduation and saw her a few times at college. Her name was Nuru, she was a year older than Vil, and she was gorgeous. She was elegant and proper, appropriate for a noble lady, but she was also a bright and cheerful young woman. She was a beast too, so that was another point against him. Not only they were both of noble lineage, they were also of the same race. He’d spoken to her a few times, she told him she was a fan and had watched his movies and followed his career for some time. She was friendly and always treated him as if they had been friends for a long time, not idealizing him nor looking down on him. She really was a good girl.

He saw Leona’s nephew, Cheka, approach them too. He was already 9, and he was growing fast, no doubt he was gonna not to be as tall as his uncle soon. He remembered when they met, he was only five and such a cute boy. Cheka hugged his uncle, and Vil couldn’t stop the laugh when he saw his expression, it seemed like four years later he was still annoyed by the ‘furball’ as he called the boy. Then Cheka clung to Nuru’s arm, and Vil felt his heart ache again. Cheka loved Vil, or so he thought, and every time he saw him he clung to him in the same way, so it hurt to see him with her too.

He really was pathetic. Did he really think he had a chance? In the end he left the stadium alone without having talked to Leona.

* * *

It had been a week since his failed attempt at contacting Leona, but he was trying to get over it. He was currently at a party, the last one before he left, so even though he was tired and had many projects and had to study for his finals, he decided to come and enjoy his final days at the Afterglow Savannah.

He finished chatting with a few actors and directors he’d previously worked with and went to grab and down a glass of Champagne. He wasn’t much of a drinker –alcohol was terrible for the skin, but he figured one glass or two never hurt anybody. He finished his glass and gave it to a waiter that passed in front of him when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

“And here I thought I could invite you a drink, but it seems you’re already enjoying yourself.”

Recognizing the voice instantly, Vil turned around faster than he’d want to.

“Leona. What are you doing here?” He asked in surprise. This wasn’t the place he’d imagined they could ever met.

“What do you mean? Only you can get invited to... dinners for good causes?”

“Charity dinner.”

“Whatever.”

Vil took a good look at Leona. Since he was part of a professional team, his muscles were more pronounced now, yet he had the same beautiful face as years before. He was carrying two champagne glasses.

“That wasn’t what I meant, by the way. I was just surprised to find you here, I’d believe you’re pretty busy for these things.”

Leona looked away. “It’s annoying but my brother wanted me to come.”

Of course, these types of events were great to maintain a good image of royalty.

“Here, have this.” Leona handed Vil one of the glasses.

Vil refused to take it. “Thank you, but I already had enough for the night.”

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging. I came to talk to you.”

After Leona persistence Vil had no choice but to take the glass. His heart made a jump when their hands touched.

“What do you need?” Vil gave a very small sip to the champagne and feigned indifference.

Leona scratched his neck. “How you been?”

“Busy. Between work and college I barely have time for me these days.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me. I never imagined myself being this busy.”

“It is difficult indeed.”

An awkward silence fell between them.

“What do you think about the Afterglow Savannah so far?”

“It’s too hot for my liking, but it’s pretty. The scenery and the light are amazing for photo shoots. The people are nice too, way more friendly than in my village, that’s for sure.”

“I was really surprised when I learnt you moved here. That was unexpected.”

“Yeah, well I got a job here and we were going to be filming for over a year so I figured it’d be easier if I just moved. The campus is here too, and it was convenient for me since I could rent an apartment with Rook too.”

“You’re living with him?”

“Yes, did Ruggie never mention it? He comes often to hang out with Rook.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Oh well, I guess it wasn’t important. We almost never coincide, so we don’t meet often actually.”

“I see.”

“...”

Another awkward silence.

“Vil.”

Leona grabbed Vil’s arm, but as quickly as it happened, Vil freed himself. It was a small gesture but Vil knew he was going to regret it if he let him do whatever he wanted.

“I think I should go now.”

“Wait–”

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

A feminine voice made them both stop. They turned around to see two beasts coming towards them. A beautiful, tall beast woman clad in a expensive and gorgeous night dress, and a beast man who was dressed in a more simple manner.

“Why did you run away like that? We were just about to make a toast.” She approached the pair and kissed her fiancé. Vil looked away.

“Sorry, I found an old friend.”

Leona’s words hurt Vil but he still forced out a smile. “Miss Nuru. Ruggie, nice to see you.”

The woman turned to him excitedly. “Vil Schoenheit! It’s been a while! And just call me Nuru, it’s fine.”

Vil nodded. “How have you been?”

“Great! Hey, I never miss an episode of “The foreign sovereign”, it’s amazing, I’m so obsessed with it. And your role is the best, I’m cheering for him.”

That was the reason why Vil moved there. He was hired to star in a drama. Originally it was going to be a short show, but since people showed a lot of interest, it had been renewed for more episodes.

He smiled. “Thank you, I hope you can enjoy it until the end.”

“I’m heartbroken that it’ll end this season, but I’m dying to see how it’ll turn out.”

“I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”

“I hope I won’t. If it’s bad I’ll have to ask them to remake it, you know.”

They both laughed. Vil knew she was joking, but he still realized the difference of status between them.

“It’s surprising to see you here, Ruggie. I know you help some charities but you seem more of the type that go and help instead of the ones who come to dinners.” Vil turned to Ruggie, trying to change the topic. “Rook didn’t tell me you were coming either.”

“Yeah, these things are definitely not for me. But Leona invited me and I won’t say no to free food. It was sudden so I barely had time to let him know.”

“So, were you catching up here?” Nuru asked Leona.

“Yeah, you can say that. We’ve both been busy, so...”

“Ah, by the way.” Vil spoke and the three beasts looked at him. “I saw your game the other night. Congratulations. You played well, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Leona looked slightly abashed. “Speaking of that, did you go to the stadium that night?”

Vil’s eyes widened. He’d made sure nobody noticed him. “Yes, I was there, did you see me?”

“No, I didn’t. Cheka noticed your scent, or that’s what he told me.”

Vil felt a warm sensation at the thought of Cheka still remember his scent. “Yeah, we finished filming early that day so I had some free time.”

“Why didn’t you come say hi? It’s not often we can see each other.” Nuru said.

“I didn’t stay until the end, I got a call from my manager and had to leave, so. Maybe next time.” He lied, but it was easier than explain why he couldn’t do as she wanted.

“It’s a shame, but I understand. Duty should always come before our free time and hobbies.” Nuru spoke sternly but then she changed her expression to a more cheerful one. “I have an idea. Why don’t we just leave this place and go drinking? You got time right?”

Vil barely managed to shake his head when Nuru spoke again.

“Like a late celebration for Leona. And one for you for your amazing drama. I know, let’s call your boyfriend.” She pointed at Ruggie. “And your boyfriend.” Then she pointed at Vil. “And let’s make it a triple date too. It’s going to be so much fun.”

Leona scowled. Vil looked at his glass. Ruggie crinkled his nose as he tried to speak to her. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why? You’ve told me so much about this boyfriend of yours but I’ve never been able to meet him! Rook, right?”

“Err, that’s not what I mean.”

Vil forced a smile. “I’m sorry, that won’t be possible on my part. I broke up with my boyfriend.”

Nuru’s pupils widened. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to– I hope you’re fine.”

“It’s fine, that was a few weeks ago, so I’m kinda over it by now.”

“He seemed like a good guy, and it looked like he really loved you. At least from the last time I saw you two. Don’t you think you’d want him back? I can help if you need anything.”

“Thank you, but no. It’s really over. He... he cheated on me, so no. No chance of reconciliation.” He downed the rest of his glass.

Last year Vil started dating a fellow actor. He wasn’t into him, and he had to admit he started dating him just so he could forget about Leona, but in time he started to appreciate him more. He even started to like him and figured it wouldn’t be too bad if they deepened their relationship. But then he went and cheated on him. He was obviously angry, he couldn’t believe someone could have the audacity to cheat on him. What was that man even thinking?

“Okay, that’s- that’s terrible. I’m sorry. No chances for him.”

“It’s fine. At least we hadn’t made our relationship public yet, so it didn’t attract attention.” Vil’s eyes briefly met with Leona’s angry ones. He quickly looked away.

“No triple date then. Unless you want us to find you someone, I can introduce you to some people. When you’re ready of course.”

“You’re kind, but that won’t be necessary. I still won’t be able to accompany you tonight. I’m quite busy and tomorrow I have a lot of things to do in the morning.”

“I thought filming was over, or do you already have another project?” Nuru asked.

Vil smiled. “It’s over, here, but– I shouldn’t say this because of the NDA, but we’re filming the last scenes at a different location, so I’m moving there. I have to pack up my stuff as soon as possible.”

“Move? If it’s a few scenes won’t you return soon? Unless it’s on the other side of the planet, but even you’ll be able to use a magic mirror.” Leona furrowed his brow.

Vil hesitated before speaking. “No, I’m moving. I do have another project lined up, and it’s at that same place. It’s going to be lengthy project too, so it’s better if I move over there. I already spoke with a friend and he got me an apartment ready and everything.”

“I thought you were going to do that other fantasy movie here?” Leona said, and quickly continued. “You told me about it, right Nuru?”

She nodded. “So the rumours weren’t true? They said you were going to be in ‘The witch’s cauldron.’ I was so excited.”

“I rejected the role. It was a great opportunity, but I preferred the other one. It was more challenging for me, so I wanted to give it a try and I’ve been far away from home for quite a while.”

“So you’re going back to the Land of Pyroxene?” Leona’s stare was heavy.

“No. I told you I can’t say much, but it’s closer to my home.”

“What about school? The campus is here, you just said that was one of the reasons why you moved.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I use a mirror to come to school. But, I may just drop completely.”

“What?” Leona was taken aback by the sudden confession.

“I barely have time for it anymore. This semester I took all my classes online because I was too busy with all the work, but it wasn’t easy either. The time I gained by not going to class was spent on doing homework. I really can’t with the whole load.”

“I’m taking online classes too, it’s not too hard when you get used to it. You could try less classes each semester.”

“Pharmaceutics is different from Ancient Curses, isn’t it? Most of your classes are in a classroom but mines are at the lab. Try to take those classes from a computer and tell me if it’s easy.”

“But dropping?”

“I know, right? That seemed more like something you’d do.” Vil smiled wryly. “Mr. Crewel once told me about a small college in the neighbour city from where I’ll stay. It’s not as prestigious as this one, but he said it wasn’t too bad, he took a few courses there. If things come to that, I’ll just transfer over there later. For now, I already know that I’ll take a break next semester while I get used to the new production and my new place. I already spoke with the teachers.”

“That definitely seems something like I’d do, it’s strange to hear it from you. You’ve always cared a lot about school.” Leona said.

“Well, I guess it’s okay to exchange roles his time, after all you can’t afford to waste time.” Vil’s voice trembled just slightly. Leona raised an eyebrow, so Vil continued. “You’re getting married as soon as you finish your studies, right?”

“Yes, though that’ll still take some time. Over a year from now.” Nuru replied. A bright smile on her beautiful face.

“You must be pretty excited.”

“I am, but it feels surreal, still. We probably should start the preparations, but I think we shouldn’t rush yet.”

“Of course, I’m sure these things should be done calmly. Rushing important things make everything shabby and in poor taste, but I’m sure you’ll know how to manage everything so you’ll have a wonderful wedding.” Vil smiled, though not as brightly as her. “I hadn’t noticed it was this late, I really should be going. It was a pleasure talking to you, I’m sorry we didn’t have much time together but maybe next time I’m around I’ll be able to visit. You may be married by then though, so who knows if you’ll have time. Ruggie, I’ll see you later.”

Vil turned around, not waiting for them to stop him or say goodbye, however after he took a few steps he heard Leona’s voice.

“When do you leave?”

To any person his voice sounded as bored as always, but to Vil it seemed like he was slightly sad. He shook his head, attributing it to his wishful thinking. “Next Wednesday.” He barely turned around to speak, and then continued his journey.

After he was out of sight Leona turned to Ruggie, annoyance in his voice.

“You knew? That he was moving, that he broke up with his boyfriend, that he’s living with Rook.”

Ruggie scratched his neck. “Yeah, I see him often, so I knew about all of that.”

Leona stared at him. Vil said they didn’t see each other often, so he didn’t know what to believe. “Why didn’t you tell me? I had no idea you kept in contact with him.”

“He is keeping a low profile, so many of those things were supposed to be a secret. That’s what Rook told me.”

“But you saw him often? Where? At his apartment?”

Ruggie was aware of their previous relationship, so he felt a bit uncomfortable by his questioning, yet he knew it was useless to lie to him.

He nodded. “I visit Rook a lot, so I see him whenever he comes back from work. Usually every night before I left, but sometimes earlier. I was there the day he found out the guy cheated on him.”

“Oh no, how did he take it?” Nuru asked, unaware of the situation and of Leona’s annoyance.

“Not well, he trashed the place. Not even Rook could calm him down.”

“I’m sure it was terrible. He said it wasn’t a big issue but he must have loved him a lot.”

Leona scowled silently.

“I don’t think it was exactly like that. They were planning on moving together and making their relationship public, so I think his pride was hurt more than anything. He was cheating with other actor who knew about them being together, so he cursed them both until they confessed and asked for forgiveness.”

“That’s... fair, it’s the least he could do. Do you think that’s why he’s moving? I could see that sort of thing make someone have trust issues. I wouldn’t blame him.” Nuru said, sighing deeply.

When Ruggie couldn’t give a reply, Leona pressed. “Was that the reason?”

Ruggie finally shook his head. “No, he had already spoke about moving before that. They were both moving, but then he made arrangements to move alone. He had other reasons, I think.”

“Where is he going?”

“Err, I don’t think I should–”

“You know where, there’s no way you don’t.”

“Wait a minute, I do know but I really shouldn’t be telling you this. He said it was a secret.”

Leona growled. “Who do you think you are? Why won’t you tell me?”

“Leona, dear. I think he’s right. If he signed a NDA we could get him in trouble, you know. I’m sure we’ll find out later anyway, his life is pretty public.”

Leona grunted and looked away. His mood had worsened a lot.

“I do feel bad for him, and whoever who ends up dating him. It must be terrible for them.”

Both Ruggie and Leona looked at her, Ruggie in sight shock and Leona with annoyance.

“No, don’t get me wrong. I think I’d be great to date him, believe me, I’ve seen myself in that situation many times since before we were even engaged. It was my dream since I was a kid.” She quickly added. “I always knew I’d had an arranged marriage, but when I was a kid I dreamt of marrying a gorgeous and kind actor, for love obviously, and we’d had a wonderful life and many kids and our life would be perfect. The first time I saw Vil in a magazinewished he’d be the one, even though I knew it’d be impossible. And you have no idea how happy I was when I found out you were his friend. But now I know it’s not as wonderful as it seemed in my mind. His life is in the eyes of everybody. He can’t date anyone without everybody commenting on it, or do other things like move, go out with friends, go to school. People are always looking at what he’s doing. It must be so hard for him to have no intimacy.” She sighed deeply. “I guess it’s not that different from us too.”

Leona didn’t say anything, but he knew she was right. He didn’t want to admit it, but that was the fate of such lives like theirs.

...

“By the way, are you really dating Rook?”

“S-Shut up, there’s a reason why I hadn’t told you that.” Ruggie looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done but I want to make sure I get a start on the final chapter before posting the second, it shouldn't take long!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Monday night, Vil was in his room doing his nighttime routine and getting ready for bed. He was going away in two days, so he was almost done with packing. He’d already sent a few packages with his belongings to Trey’s house and only kept a few things that he was still going to use.

“Vil, I’ll go for a walk with Ruggie, we’ll back later.”

Rook opened slightly the door of Vil’s room. Vil looked at him through the reflection of the mirror.

“Make sure to not come back too late, it’s already nighttime and you don’t want to miss sleep.”

“Oui, don’t worry.” He hesitated as if he was going to say something but in the end he only closed the door.

Five minutes after Rook left, Vil’s phone went off. He answered the unknown number, thinking it was something related to the move.

‘Yes? Vil Schoenheit here.’ He replied in a curt voice.

_‘Vil. It’s me.’_

There was no way Vil couldn’t recognize the sultry, deep voice on the other side of the phone.

‘Leona? What– how did you get this number?’

They used to text each other a lot, mostly about when and where they were meeting, sometimes even about trivial things, but that was in the past. It’d been long since then, and he’d changed numbers already.

_‘I have my ways.’_ He waited a few seconds before continuing. ‘ _I’m glad I still found you awake.’_

‘Well, I was just about to go to bed, so whatever you want, be quick.’

Leona laughed. _‘You really haven’t changed. I want to see you before you leave, to talk with you, we didn’t have time the other day.’_

Vil gulped. ‘Leona, I’m really busy, I leave in two days.’

_‘That’s why I said before you leave. We can meet tonight.’_

‘What part of ‘I’m busy’ did you not understand? If you have something to tell me, just say it.’

Leona grunted. _‘Look, I know Ruggie and Rook are not in the apartment, so I’ll just go over there right now so we can talk.’_

Vil’s eyes widened, but as realization dawned on him, he scowled. ‘I’m gonna kill those two. No, you can’t come, I told you I’m about to go to bed.’

_‘That didn’t stop me before.’_

Vil sighed defeated. He was right, this had happened other times before. Anytime they had a fight and Vil refused to see him, Leona would make his way into Pomefiore to find him; so he didn’t doubt he could appear on his front door soon if he kept rejecting him. ‘Fine, let’s meet up tomorrow. If you want to come…’ he paused, he thought his apartment was a nice place to have privacy, but for that same reason he hesitated, they shouldn’t meet alone. ‘No, let’s go somewhere. What about the café that’s downtown…?’

_‘I’ll send a car to your apartment and we’ll go to the bar that’s two blocks from your apartment. Be ready at 7.’_

‘Don’t order me, how many times have I told you that?’ Vil raised his voice. ‘No need to send a car, I can go on my own, it’s close.’

_‘You shouldn’t be alone at night.’_

Vil smiled wryly. ‘Are you saying it’s unsafe around here? What a surprise coming from the prince.’

He sighed. _‘The car will be there at 7.’_ He hesitated. _‘I’ll wait for you, but if you refuse to come I’ll go straight to your apartment, I don’t care if that guy is there.’_

‘I have no doubt you would, you’ve always been annoying.’ He sighed too. ‘I’m tired now, so I’ll hang up. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.’

He didn’t wait for a reply and hanged up.

He was conflicted. One on hand, he was angry at Ruggie and Rook because they helped him plan this situation, but on the other, he couldn’t blame them, he probably threatened them. He was worried about going to their ‘date’ too, it’d been a while since they met like that, and he had the feeling Leona wanted to talk about what happened. He wasn’t sure that what was he wanted, but he knew Leona –even if it had been only three, four years– he knew the man, and he knew what he wanted to say. He thought it was better to leave it as it was, he had finally taken the decision of moving on –something he should’ve done four years ago–, but at the same time, wasn’t that what he wanted when he went to the game? He wanted to see him one last time.

* * *

He left his room and walked towards the entrance of the apartment, looking in the mirror of the living room one last time before he went downstairs. He managed to find an outfit that made him look as beautiful as always but without seeming like he was trying hard.

“Vil, you look wonderful tonight too!” Rook looked up from his book to compliment his friend.

Vil kept fixing his hair, not even looking at him.

“Ah, you’re still mad at me? I apologized already. I really didn’t mean to trick you like that, I was only thinking about you and what’s best for you!”

“And what do you think it’s best for me, Rook? Telling that man where I live? You’re lucky I leave tomorrow.”

“You never spoke with him about what happened, you were heartbroken back then so I thought–”

“I wasn’t. It was a surprise, that’s for sure, but we were over already, and it was just a matter of time.”

“You know you can’t lie to me, right?”

Vil didn’t reply. He knew it was true, Rook could always read him as easy as an open book.

“Vil, I’m serious. I think it’s good for you to talk to him, you may be able to fix things and...”

“Rook, I know you mean well, but don’t get ahead of ourselves. He’s getting married to someone else, whatever we had it’s over. And it’s been over for him for a long time, it’s only me who can’t let go. If anything, I want to do this so I can finally have closure.”

“I’m not sure it’s over for him either.”

“What are you saying? He’s engaged, of course it’s over for him.”

“Not by choice. You didn’t get an explanation from him, but you never told him what you felt either. Besides, when you wanted break up he didn’t want to, he told you he’d made things work.”

“He was talking about our fourth year not forever.”

“Oui, but still, I think he’s in the same limbo as you. If you had been honest with him about what you feel...”

“So, it’s my fault now? I’m the one who caused this and not him for getting engaged?”

“That’s not exactly what I mean. But it’d be good for you to talk about it, four years later it’s better than never.”

“I’m not sure it’ll change anything, but I guess you’re right.” He bit his lip, he had to get this over with. “Ah, are you going to be busy tonight?”

“Monsieur dandelion will come later. Do you need anything?”

Vil sighed. “I don’t want that man to bring me home, so I’ll call you so you can pick me up, okay? I won’t stay too long, so be ready for my call.”

A luxury car was waiting outside their apartment. He wanted to go unnoticed to the bar, yet it looked like Leona didn’t care about it. Princes huh, they don’t care about maintaining a low profile.

They arrived to the bar in mere minutes since it was only a few streets away. The driver didn’t say anything to Vil during the whole journey nor when he went out, but Vil still thanked him.

As soon as he walked inside the bar a waiter came up to him and without exchanging words brought him to a small room in the back of the bar. Leona probably paid both the driver and the waiter to keep quiet about their meeting, so maybe he had been wrong about his previous statement. Still, to choose a fancy, popular bar and a luxury car...

The small room had three tables but only one was occupied, by Leona of course. He sat alone, looking at his phone while he drank a glass of some kind of beverage. Vil took a deep breath before approaching him.

“You’re late.” Leona said without looking at him.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Vil said and sat in front of Leona. Since he was still checking his phone, Vil took a good look at him. He wore his hair in a ponytail, just like he did many years ago during flying lessons and magift practice. It suited him. He was wearing a suit that was so tight that it looked like it was painted on his body. He looked really good, albeit a bit too formal. “I didn’t know this was a formal occasion.”

“I had work with my brother.” He finally raised his face and set his eyes on him. “You look good.”

“I always do.” Vil pressed his lips together. “I didn’t know about this part of the bar, though I don’t come often.”

“I use it often to meet people in private. I didn’t know you lived so close, I would have invited you a drink.” He made a gesture to a waiter who was in the corner of the room.

“No need, I told you I don’t come often, only when producers or my manager want me to come with them.”

The waiter quickly came back with two glasses which he set in front of them.

“No, thank you, I don’t drink.” Vil said and moved the glass back.

Leona dismissed the waiter. “You didn’t have a problem a few days ago. It’s just one drink, I’m not asking you to get drunk.”

Vil stared at him blankly. “So, what do you want?” He took a sip from the glass. He didn’t like the taste but it wasn’t the worst he’d drank.

Leona took a big sip from his own drink while looking away; he didn’t seem in a rush. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No, thank you.”

“You sure? Drinking on an empty stomach is not good, especially for someone as skinny as you.”

“I told you I’m not going to drink much. And why do you assume I didn’t eat or that I’m a lightweight?”

“Because I know you, and I know you never eat before important appointments that you want tofinish quickly.”

He wasn’t lying. He always did that so he wouldn’t prolong dates and meetings with unnecessary chatting. But he hated that Leona still remembered details like those.

“I’m okay. I don’t need anything.”

Leona ignored him and signalled something else to the waiter.

“So, what do you want?” Vil asked. It was better if they went straight to the point.

“I want to talk.”

“Then talk.”

“Why are you so angry? We haven’t meet in a while and you act like it’s the worst thing.”

Vil clenched his teeth. “Because you’re calling me the day before I leave. I’ve been living here for over three years, and yet you decide to call when I’m about to leave.”

“I didn’t know you were leaving so soon so you can’t blame me for that. And I’ve been wanting to meet you, for a long time, but you changed your phone number and won’t even reply to any message on your social media accounts. What I was supposed to do? Make an official announcement that I was looking for you?”

He looked away. “Maybe I just didn’t want to talk to you.”

“You went to the game to see me.”

“I didn’t. I told you, I simply had some free time and I was close.”

“Tickets were sold in advance and were sold out that day. You suddenly found a ticket when you realized you had free time? And Cheka knew you were there. That was the first thing he told me. He said he could notice you since he was watching the game and that you were still around, he looked for you but couldn’t find you. So, don’t come to me with that crap.”

Vil knew he was right. Nothing was going to come out of it if he kept denying what happened and letting his pride speak for him, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

“Fine, you’re right. I went to see you. I was happy when I found out your team made it to the finals. You’ve always been passionate about magift, so seeing that you finally made your dream come true made me happy for you, that’s why I didn’t want to miss it. I wanted...” _to be there with you,_ “to see you succeed.”

“Why didn’t you meet me that day?”

“I wanted to, but I figured it wasn’t my place. It was your celebration, so you needed to spend the day with your team, and friends, and family, and her.”

The last word came out almost inaudible. Vil kicked himself mentally for such weakness because he knew Leona hadn’t miss it.

“We never spoke about her.”

Vil bit his lip. “No need.”

“I want to explain what happened.”

“I said no need. You didn’t say anything back then, why do you think I want to listen to you now?”

“You didn’t ask either. You simply ignored me.”

“Wh–what I was supposed to ask? ‘Hey Leona, why are you getting married without asking me?’ It wasn’t even my business, we had broken up already.” Vil looked down to his lap, Leona’s stare was too intense for him at the moment.

“Because you decided it, I told you we could keep on dating.”

“We weren’t even dating, we just– we met whenever you wanted, had sex and then went with our lives. Nothing else.”

“That’s what you always thought about it?” He raised his voice. “That I kept you by my side just to have sex?”

“If it wasn’t, then I didn’t get the memo saying otherwise.”

“Vil. Look at me and say that again.”

Vil refused to look up, however he noticed that there was a plate of food in front of them, and that both of their glasses were suddenly full again. He’d gotten too distracted by the conversation that he didn’t notice he’d finished his glass or that the waiter had brought more.

Finally he looked up, though he didn’t meet Leona’s eyes. “Who cares now? That’s long over, you’re engaged now.”

“You almost were too, didn’t you?”

“Yes, and that turned out for the worst. Do you really need to rub salt into the wound?”

“I didn’t even knew you had a boyfriend, but apparently everybody else knew. Even Nuru.”

“Why would I tell you? That’s my private life.”

“What’s his name?”

“That’s not–”

“Tell me. I want to know who you gave my place to and who cheated on you.”

“Leona. It’s all over, why can’t you understand? You and I, and me and him. I’m moving on. Just like you did too.”

Leona gulped down his drink. “You know it was an arranged marriage, I never wanted to marry her in the first place.”

“I know. You’re a prince, that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“What does that mean?”

“Did you think we had a future together?” Vil smiled bitterly. “Ever since we started... dating or however you want to call it, I knew it was only going to last for as long as we attended NRC. After that, it was going to be impossible. You’re a prince and a beast. I am human, a commoner, an entertainer, and a man. It was obvious you were going to end up with a princess or some other noble girl who’d give you kids and a happy life. I’m none of that. Of course it hurt, but that’s the truth. We weren’t supposed to be together, we never had the choice of a happy ending.”

“Why did you agree to be with me then? If you knew it was going to end like this.”

He glanced to the ceiling while he took a sip. “Who knows? I was young and stupid, maybe I thought it could be different, that things could change.”

“I... I don’t want to marry her, I’ve never wanted to.” Leona’s ears twitched and moved slightly down.

“Then why did you accept?” His words came out desperate. “Why did you go with it? In three years, you weren’t able to call it off?”

Vil was surprised by the honesty of his own words. They came out of nowhere, flowing like a waterfall, deep inside he always knew that’s what he really felt, but he didn’t want to accept it. He tried to shut up, that wasn’t what he wanted to say, but it seemed like his heart was doing the talking now.

Leona closed his eyes. “I’ve thought so many times of doing it, believe me. But– you know people here didn’t like me. I was the second prince who spent his whole life in the shadows. I thought I’d never have a chance to change their minds, even if I studied hare, even if I worked hard. But I found that chance in her, she’s amazing and people love her, so I thought–”

“Wasn’t I good enough? Couldn’t I have made you well liked just by being with you? And forget about that, you’re an amazing athlete, people love you already. How could they not? You don’t need her...” Tears threatened to leave his eyes, so Vil closed them. What was he even saying? Spilling his feelings like that, so vulnerable, so irresponsible. This wasn’t gong to change anything. He took a few deep breathes before getting back to his senses. “I’m sorry, you’re right. Nuru is an amazing woman, she’s perfect for you, no, maybe too much for you, but you’ll be happy with her.”

“Vil...”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I understand.” It was hard to get the words out of his mouth. “Look, I wouldn’t give up my career for someone, even for you, so I understand why you did it. It’s hard to swallow, but I can’t blame you. You’re finally doing what you always wanted. You’re a magift star, you’re studying about ancient curses, and you’re finally loved by your people. I’m not going to take away those things from you.”

“I’m not doing everything I want to. I want to be with you too, I still love you.”

Vil’s heart skip a beat. Once he’d dreamt of listening to those words, but it was too late now.

“Leona, I’m sorry. I should go now.” He tried to stand up but the alcohol in his system made him stumble. Leona grabbed his arm before he fell.

“I know you feel the same.”

“Let me go.”

“Just say it.”

“What will change if I say it? You’re still going to get married next year and I leave tomorrow.”

He tried to free himself, but Leona’s grip tightened. He approached Vil and stood centimeters away from his face.

“I’m sorry for not saying it earlier, I thought it was implicit and you knew. I had no idea you thought I was using you for sex.”

He knew, of course he knew, yet he still longed to hear those words.

“Please stop.” Vil looked straight at him. “Thank you for those three years, even if it didn’t end up well, you fed my illusions and made me happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you needed me to be.”

Leona finally let go of his arm, but Vil didn’t move. He wanted to relish in their last moments together. He was too close, closer than he’d ever been in the past three years. He could feel his heat, his scent and his breath on his face. Vil glanced at his lips, plump and slightly chapped; he wanted to kiss them like he did many years ago, but he knew he wasn’t allowed, it wouldn’t be fair.

The moment had to end, however, so after a few minutes he walked slowly towards the door.

“Where are you moving and who was the friend who got you an apartment? It wasn’t Rook, was it?”

“Just forget it, it’s better for the both of us if you don’t know where I’ll go. Though it’ll may be in the news later, but let’s leave it like that. Goodbye, Leona.”

Vil sped up his pace, but he was somewhat drunk so his steps were uneven. Fortunately he made it in one piece to the entrance of the bar where the driver was waiting for him. He ignored him and decided to walk home, it wasn’t too late and he needed space.

When he started his journey home he felt the cold air of the night hit his cheeks. He realized how drunk he was, and he felt the almost dry tears on his eyes. He shouldn’t let people see him in that state, he knew should’ve called Rook, but he wanted to think. He’d finally had the closure he longed for, but he wasn’t sure if it had been for better or for worse. He had managed to put his feelings into words, conveying them in a clear message; and he’d also heard the words he wanted to hear, but all of that left him with an empty feeling. Did he expect something else? Did he want more? Who knows, but maybe this was necessary so he could move on.

He was in the middle of the street, surrounded by other people who were going their own ways. He was a model and an actor, so he wasn’t going to let this drag him down. He wasn’t going to make a fool of himself. He took a deep breath, and with a stern face he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to post this days ago, but I realized I didn't like the way it was going so I rewrote the last chapter completely and it took me a few days. But here is it.

“Here’s your tea. Are you sure you don’t want cake? We still have some slices left.”

“No, it looks quite nice but I’ve been eating a lot of carbs these days, tea is enough. Thank you.”

Trey went back to work, leaving Vil in his seat. It wasn't a busy day, but being the new manager of the Clover Bakery Trey had more work than usual.

Two years ago Vil moved into the Rose Kingdom for work. After finishing filming the drama from before, he went to film a movie in the same city. The movie had been a blast so now they were about to start filming the sequel. He also transferred to the local college, and he had just finished his first semester there. The life here was different, but it was a nice change.

Sometimes Vil remembered his last night at the Afterglow Savannah with melancholic bitterness. After meeting with Leona he went back to his apartment; he thought he could simply forget and move on, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought. As soon as he placed a foot inside, he broke down crying in front of Rook and Ruggie. It had been humiliating, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He wasn’t even too sad, but between realizing that their relationship had just culminated, and that he had been able to convey the feelings he had kept to himself for so long made him release all the stress he had been carrying. He never told Rook what happened during their meeting, but he knew he understood, and that’s why he never mentioned him when they talked about how things were going with their lives.

Moving to the city, starting the new movie, transferring schools had been easier that _moving on;_ even after two years he couldn’t say he had forgotten everything. He tried dating again, but soon realized that it wasn’t fair for his partner when he was still hung on Leona. He realized he had done the same with his ex boyfriend, and even though his cheating was inexcusable, he knew he hadn’t been fair to him either. For now, he was focusing on his work and on finishing his studies, baby steps until he was finally able to overcome it. Overall he couldn’t complain about his current life.

He stirred the tea while he checked his MagiCam mindlessly. The semester was done for the year and filming didn’t start until some weeks later, so for the first time in a while he had free time.

Trey came back with a batch of cookies and was setting them up in small boxes. Even though he was usually busy with his business, he always had time to chat with Vil. He hadn’t changed much from their days at NRC. Vil never told him anything about what happened, but he was sure Trey knew something, whether it was his own intuition or because Rook told him.

Vil looked at the TV sitting in the counter, they were showing some kind of documentary about the current Rose Kingdom’s Queen and her last marriage. Vil sighed and, as if reading his mind, Trey changed the channel. Even though Leona finished his studies a while ago, he wasn't married yet, apparently they were waiting for more stability or something like that, or that's what he heard one day.

Vil showed a polite smile. “Cater told me he was coming in a few days. It’s your anniversary, right?”

Trey kept browsing through the channels. “Yes, he asked for a few days off. He should arrive the day after tomorrow.”

Vil smiled. Him being alone didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy for his friends.

“It must be hard for you two not being able to be together all the time.”

“It’s fine, we still get to see each other enough.”

“That’s not what Cater thinks.”

Trey laughed. “I know. He’s trying to get his job to move him here, but it’s been difficult. We’ll make it work, though. Oh, by the way, I was talking with Rook yesterday. He told me Ruggie got a promotion, he was quite happy and wanted to make a party for him.”

Vil looked up from his phone.

“Why don’t you go pay them a visit? I’m sure the Afterglow Savannah must be nice at this time of the year.”

Vil pursed his lips. “I’m not going to third wheel you two, if that’s what you’re thinking. And I’m not going to go all the way over there to do the same to them.”

Trey laughed again, finally stopping at a news channel. “That’s not what I mean. You finally have free time and you’re still spending it here, you should go out, see other cities. This place is nice but it get’s boring after a while.”

“I lived there for a few years, there’s no reason for me to go back.”

“Still, you’re young, so you should…”

Vil heard something on the TV so he stopped listening to Trey to pay attention to the news. The words flashed on the screen and the woman’s voice was clear as the day, yet he had a hard time believing what was happening.

“At only two months away from their marriage, the Second Prince of the Afterglow Savannah, Leona Kingscholar, announces that he’s not marrying Lady Nuru in an official statement posted in his website an hour ago. He didn’t give a factual reason why he’s calling off the engagement, but he stated that he was distancing himself from the royal family. These are breaking news for the country…”

‘ _Calling off the engagement? What is he thinking? Did he have a falling out with his family?’_ Many thoughts circled his mind. He wanted to see that official statement that the woman spoke of.

“Maybe you should call him.” Trey’s voice got him out of his trance.

“No, I can’t do that. He– no. It was probably only a tantrum, he’s probably going to take it back. He wouldn’t do that.”

“An official statement sounds pretty official, I doubt he’d joke with something as important as that.”

Vil bit his lip. This wasn’t his business, but it didn’t hurt to know, right? “I’ll ask Rook if he knows anything, Ruggie probably does.”

He quickly dialled Rook’s number who answered quickly too.

_“Vil! What a coincidence, I was about to call you.”_

“Rook, what happened? Why did he called off his engagement?”

Vil realized he didn’t even say hi, but he suddenly felt nervous about the whole thing so he wasn't thinking straight.

_“Ah, so you already found out. I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer, but I think you should call him.”_

“I’m not going to call him! Why won’t you tell me? You know something, I know.”

_“Oui, but it’s not my place to explain what happened. You need to call him. He’ll probably call you if you don’t though.”_

“Rook, I– I don’t want to call him. Whatever happened it’s not my–”

_“Vil. Please listen to me this time. I know what I’m saying.”_

“What if he gets mad?”

_“He won’t. Not, this time.”_

Vil sighed knowing it was useless to keep arguing. Rook wasn’t going to tell him anything, so he probably should do as he said if he wanted to know.

“I told you, you should call him.” Trey said when Vil hanged up. “He’s probably waiting for your call.”

“Trey, you know something too, right? That’s why you told me to go over there.” Vil took a deep breath. “I’ll do it, but if this ends up worse than the last time I’ll spend the next few days locked inside your apartment and I won’t let you have time alone with Cater.”

Trey smiled and walked away. “Let’s pray that won’t happen.”

Alone again, Vil dialled Leona’s number. His fingers trembled against the phone.

_“Vil.”_

After not hearing his voice in so long, Vil felt a warmth sensation as soon was the sole word was spoken. Last time they saw each other it hadn't been pretty, they said many things and he ended up crying. But right now, listening to his voice saying his name, he felt like time hadn't passed at all. 

“Leona. Hello. How are you?” He hesitated. “I'm sorry for calling you like this. I saw the news, and Rook insisted that I should call you.”

_“Ah, so you know already.”_

“I’m really sorry. How are you?”

_“I’m fine, even if the statement was posted today it’s a decision I took some time ago.”_

“Why? That was what you wanted.”

_“No, I was mistaken. I couldn’t stop thinking about something you said that day. It really took me a while, but I finally understood.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“You still are at the Rose Kingdom, right?”_

“Yes. Wait. You’re not thinking on coming here, right?”

“ _I’m already here. At the airport. I arrived an hour ago, but I was waiting for a good time to call you so we can meet.”_

“Are you crazy? What if I hadn’t been here? What were you thinking?”

_“I’m not going to let my pride come between us and waste time like six years ago. We need to talk, and I want to see you.”_

Vi’s cheeks turned pink. Even though nobody was looking at him, he felt embarrassed. “I’m not too close to the airport, it’s like 40 minutes away from here. Can you get a taxi? I can meet you halfway.”

_“Let’s meet at your place.”_

“Ah... my place? Maybe a public place would work better.”

_“I made sure to come before the news broke out, but I guess it’s too late now. I don’t want to deal with reporters. It’s troublesome.”_

Vil laughed softly. “I understand, I’ll send you my address and I’ll see you there later.”

Leona grunted in agreement. _“Thank you.”_

“Leona, I… I also want…” Vil normally had a way with words, but this time he couldn’t arrange his thoughts.

_“Save it for later, we have a lot to discuss.”_

Leona hanged up, and Vil was left with the unsaid words in his mouth. He excused himself to Trey, who understood and wished him the best.

The next hour was agony for Vil. He couldn’t quieten his rapid-beating heart. Those nervous feelings were the same he felt during his first runway, or when Leona kissed him for the first time. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he wanted things to go right, but he knew the world wasn’t a fairy tale. He really was getting ahead of himself.

However as soon as he opened the door to his apartment, his mind went blank. There he was, the man that had plagued both his dreams and sleepless nights standing in front of him after so long.

“I know you love my face but can you stop staring and move so I can come in?”

Vil’s face turned red, but he stepped aside to let him in. He took a few breaths again before closing the door and turning around.

Before he could even say hi Leona embraced him tightly, burying his face in the juncture of Vil’s neck and shoulder. He was taken aback by the sudden action, but after a few seconds of shock, he returned the embrace.

After some minutes without words, Leona let go.

“I’m tired, the flight was almost ten hours long. Why did you have to move so far away?”

Vil rolled his eyes, but felt a tinge of happiness knowing that he made the trip for him.

“What happened? Why so suddenly?” Vil dragged Leona towards the couch.

“I broke off the engagement, and it wasn’t sudden. I spoke with Nuru over a month ago and with my bother some weeks ago too. I should’ve done this sooner.” Vil looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me. You said that this was the life I wanted and that it would give me happiness. You were wrong, I wasn’t going to be happy, it was all a lie. I don’t need an act for people to like me if they can’t accept me for who I am. An arranged marriage? What I was thinking?” Leona laughed softly and bitterly. “I had to call it off. I was wasting Nuru’s time too, she deserved better.”

“What did she say?”

“She wasn’t happy, after all it was so close to the date we chose for the wedding, but she still listened to what I had to say. She didn’t speak to me for like three days after that, but later she accepted my decision. She even supported me when I told my brother about it. That didn’t go too well though.”

“Is that why you’re distancing from the royal family? Ah I didn’t even read your statement, but that’s what they said in the news.”

Leona nodded. “He only agreed to call it off when Nuru told him she didn’t want get married either, but the next moment he was already looking for other suitors. He said that if I wanted to keep being part of the royal family then I had to carry out my duties, so I left. I’ll rather be a no onethan having to do as he says and live a pathetic and sad life.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother, but I’m glad she had your back. Nuru is really amazing.”

“She is, but I think she was more supportive because it was you.”

Vil’s eyes widened. “You told her about me? Why? It’s not like... I mean...”

“Of course I had to tell them about you. It’s you who I want to be with. They both needed to understand that I was serious, that it wasn’t just a fit of anger. I told them all about us, when we dated in high school, even about that last night I saw you.”

“What were you thinking? What if they made a scene or something? I’m a public figure.” Vil was horrified thinking about it. “I’ll have to apologize to her too.”

“They’re public figures too, they weren’t going to make a scene.” Leona said and then smiled. “You should have seen Cheka when they told him we weren’t getting married. The first thing he asked was if I was marrying you instead.”

Vil smiled. Cheka still thought of him and that made him happy. “What are you going to do now?” He asked.

“Hopefully marry you.” Leona bluntly said.

His face reddened instantly. “That’s not what I mean! You just left? What did they say about that? Are you just going to cut them off completely? What about your team?”

Leona shifted on the couch. “You never stopped your habit of speaking too much. My team has nothing do to with it, I’ll continue playing. As for my family, I don’t know. I simply told my brother I wasn’t going to marry anyone other than you, and that I was leaving if he wasn’t okay with it. I haven’t spoken to him in days and he didn’t even know I was making it public today, so I have no idea what he’s gonna say.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I don’t want to become the reason why you separate from your family or your country.”

“You’re more important than any of them.” When Leona saw Vil snicker, he continued. “I’m not lying, but it’s on you if you don’t believe me. I want to be with you.”

Vil fell silent. Even though Leona’s actions were reckless, it seemed like he had matured from when they were still at school. He was putting his foot down and doing what his heart truly wanted.

“I believe you, and I want the same, but we have a lot to work on.”

“We do. And that’s why I am here.”

“It will take a while, though.”

“I can wait, I’ve been doing that for years. We can start now.”

Vil nodded. He tried for long to move on with no avail, so now that he had the choice of trying again, he wanted to do it right. He had to be clear, honest and work hard for it. “Alright. First, I want to say something that I’ve been wanting to clear up for a while. I knew you weren’t using me for sex. I only said that so you wouldn’t say anything unnecessary, though you did anyway and I guess that’s why we are here, but what I am saying is that I knew you always cared for me; even though you were annoying and arrogant and lazy I always knew your feelings were real. I tried to fool myself into thinking they weren’t, but I was wrong.”

Leona nodded. “Back then I did a lot of things wrong. I was too possessive of you.”

“Yes, you were! I always smelled of you, working with other beastmen was so difficult sometimes. And not to mention you threatened students even from your own dorm so they’d leave me alone. It was mortifying. But I always knew you meant well, you just didn’t know how to express yourself. Neither did I, I also did a lot of wrong things.”

“Yeah, you definitely did.”

“Hey!” Vil scowled, but he couldn’t stay mad knowing it was true. “I was quite mean to you sometimes, too harsh. And, I kinda liked seeing you jealous, so I did some things you didn’t like so I could see that part of you. It was annoying some times, but I felt like it meant you cared more about me.”

“I always knew you were harsher with people you liked because you wanted us to try hard. It was annoying though. And I definitely hated when you made me jealous on purpose, but it was also on me for not being able to contain myself.”

“Sorry.” Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, until Vil spoke again. “Is it okay to just start again?”

“If that’s what you want, I’m okay with it. But, it’s not going to be easy, so I want you to think hard about it.”

“I know that.”

“People will talk. They’re already talking about me, if they find out I called off my engagement to be with you, they will talk about you too.” Leona’s voice was serious, and Vil knew he was right.

“Yeah, it’ll be annoying but I’ve dealt with rumours before.”

“I’m not even sure what has been the response, but it may not be nice. People like Nuru a lot, so they may not say good things about you.”

“I know. But I'm quite popular too. We’ll leave the damage control to my manager, she’ll know what to do.”

“That’s one scenario though. I don’t mind leaving my status, but my brother may want to talk to us. He’s not that bad of a guy, but he’s still a king.”

“My whole career revolves around charming people into liking me, don’t you think I can do the same with your brother? I already have Cheka’s blessing, don’t I?”

Leona smiled. “You’re too confident that this is going to work.”

“I know it’s not a fairy tale, and I know this will be difficult. You’re still unsure of your situation, but you still have to go back, at least for your team. I’m still studying and working here, so I have to stay. We may have to be away from each other, but I still think it’ll be fine. I always work hard for what I want, and it’s a pleasant surprise you’re doing it too. I really want to make it work this time.”

“I can transfer to a different team, my skills are unmatched and any team would want me. I could come here with you until you finish what you have to do. This city has a horrible weather, but I can deal with it, for a while. Then we can go somewhere else.”

Vil laughed. “And I’m the confident one?” He grabbed Leona’s hand cautiously. “Were you serious about marrying me? I know we still have a long way to go, but would you be okay with it, in the future?”

Leona squeezed his hand. “Are you doubting me now? Of course I mean it. Even back when we where at NRC I kept thinking I’d ask eventually.”

“Well, we may be getting a bit ahead of ourselves, but I’m glad that’s still on the table.” He tried to be reasonable, just because they were together again didn’t mean they couldn’t break up at any moment, he didn’t want to be hopeful just for it to crumble down later. But he still felt fuzzy thinking about it.

As if reading his mind, Leona spoke. “It’s okay to dream, to have a wish this time. I won’t disappoint you.”

Things were uncertain, but Vil decided that it was fine like that. Not having a complete plan, just a wish and the determination to make it real.

“Leona,” he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for taking two years to say it back, but I can safely do it now. I love you too.”

Leona tugged at his arm and pulled him into an embrace. This time Vil reciprocated quickly, feeling Leona’s warmth surrounding his body lovingly. Oh how he missed his scent and his touch.

“I know you said you didn’t like how possessive you were of me, but I wouldn’t mind having your scent on my skin all the time again.” He whispered against Leona’s neck.

Leona grunted. “I don’t mind doing it either, not to posses you but to show the world how much I love you.”

Their embrace was broken when Leona’s phone started ringing, scaring them both. While he answered the call, Vil went to check MagiCam. It didn’t take him too long to start seeing headlines about Leona’s news.

_‘The second prince running away? Check here all the details.’_

_‘Scandal! Leona Kingscholar leaves the royal family in a hurry!’_

_‘Magift Star left to not return! A sad goodbye to his wonderful career!’_

Vil rolled his eyes. Press was always like this, speaking without having all the details. However when he started seeing other, less sensationalistic, titles he started to get worried.

_‘The second prince of the Afterglow Savannah was last seen at the airport.’_

_‘Leona Kingscholar could possibly be at the Rose Kingdom, sources say.’_

_‘Is Leona Kingscholar visiting his new lover?’_

_‘Kingscholar was seen heading towards the same city where the sequel of ‘The secret rose’ is about to be filmed.’_

Vil sighed. No doubt they were going to find out soon. He probably should call his manager, then think what to say to the world, how to make it known without getting hate.

Leona finished his call and turned to Vil. “It was my brother. His wife talked to him and he calmed down, but he wants me to go back to talk. He wasn't too happy about the statement, but he said he’d listen to me this time.” He paused. “And he wants to meet you.”

Vil nodded and showed him the phone with the different headlines. “It’s going to be difficult to go back, it wouldn't surprise me if there’s paparazzi already outside the apartment.”

Leona grunted and pressed his back against the couch. “This is going to be annoying.” After a few seconds he stood up and grabbed Vil’s hand. “Let’s go to sleep for today.”

“Leona, it’s not even 6pm, and I still have to call my manager.” Even though he complained, he let himself be led towards the back of the apartment.

“I told you I’m tired, I don’t care what time is it. We waited for years already, we can deal with it tomorrow.” He stopped walking and looked into his eyes. “I just want to be with you right now.”

Vil felt the honesty of his words warm his heart. It was true nothing was going to be easy, and probably it’d turn ugly for some time, but he had faith that it would work. His life was about to change once again and he was ready to take the new challenges, with Leona by his side, of course.

“You don’t even know where my room is.” He smiled and pulled his lover’s hand towards his room. “Follow me this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end but I may end up making a sort of epilogue when I have time (because I got an idea for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
